


Gaming Tournament (Commission Story)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Gaming, Gen, game tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A commission story about Shadow, Spazzie, Karen, Katrice, and The Kit Kats all going to a gaming convention and having a little friendly gaming tournament all by themselves. Who will win? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT





	Gaming Tournament (Commission Story)

Today was going to be the best day ever. Mainly for the one bunny with his eyes gleaming and his gasps being filled with joy. There in the parking lot he jumped up and down with him doing binkies from the excitement he felt.

"I never thought I would see Spazzie be this...well, Spazzie." Said a female red panda who along by her side was four small fox kits, A male silver fox with some purple and red on his fur, and a female otter who had the hint of joy on her grin as she looked over at this huge convention center.

"OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH!" Alicia shouts out as she and Spazzie do a tippy toe like dance while squealing together. Spazzie had won a contest with the grand prize winner sending them and seven others to come to the latest gaming convention with free 'VIP' badge passes while also allowing them to play game demos to try out.

Spazz was thrilled out of his mind so of course he had to bring the kits and Katrice with him. Along with Shadow and Karen, who are excited to go to a big place such as this.

"So do they got great food?" Andre asked the important question with Spazz looking over to the well dressed kit.

Spazz smiles over with a nod "Oh they got a whole ham you could carry!"

Andre felt his mouth gaping and drooling at the thought. "Oh my gosh, I think I went into heaven."

"Just be sure not to get crazy and devour the bone again." Aubrey says with a smirk since last time they had ham over at dinner, Andre eat the whole bone.

Andre talks back to defend himself. "Hey, that got calcium in my body. We need calcium from milk after all."

Katrice walks over with Amare as Karen and Shadow catch up with Spazzie and Alicia who are still showing the joy and giddiness of a kit.

"So Katrice. What is it like in a gaming convention?" Amare says to his babysitter as she looks back with an answer that doesn't seem to be not too sure.

"All I know is it is full of gaming and full of talks about the latest games coming out." Katrice says to the small kit. She never was quite a fan of gaming. Granted, she played some games and had some enjoyment ever since the blue cute dorky bunny came into her life, but never been to one before. Thankfully she was told by Spazzie what this big gaming event is.

As the group started to walk towards the doors the kits started to see some mammals, big and small, weird crazy cool costumes with Aubrey loving the color of the checkered black and white suit. She wanted something like that immediately. The guard looks over to the group who each showed their 'VIP' badges as they enter one by one.

Inside was full of epic gamers. Many of which the mammals being in cosplay of their favorite games. From Fallout To Elder Scrolls to even MammalLands. It felt like Spazzie and Alicia were going to explode with Shadow having to join with them as they point over to Rainbow Six Siege with there being its own area.

"OH MY GOODNESS THEY ACTUALLY HAVE IT HERE?!" Shadow was having his tail wag in pure joy from knowing his favorite game was here and was available to be played today.

Karen looks over to Katrice. "He plays it all the time." The otter exclaims. "Everytime I visit him, he is playing it and never stopping til he finished the mission."

"Heh. I can relate. I wake up to see Spazzie on the couch and playing his game." Katrice tells Karen as she then asks the red panda what game he plays. "Roblox Arsenal." She states with the blue bunny looking back.

"Hey, that game is harder than it looks you know! Plus Alicia got me into it." He points over to the kit who boldly confirms it.

"And even though you are my favorite babysitter, I still have to assert my dominance and destroy you when it comes to Free-For-All." Alicia says with Spazz crossing his arms and letting out a huff of accepting defeat.

Andre looks over to one of the mammals cosplaying. He gasps along with Aubrey as the two walk over to a gray wolf with Spazzie and Shadow going over to them. The wolf looks over to the small kits who look at him in pure amazement. The cosplaying wolf was wearing black jacket and matching pants with his hair combed all cool guy like with a white shirt and blue tie and having body armor on it. With his glasses being the highlight of the outfit.

"Whoa. I must say that you look stylish!" Andre says as he loved fashion along with Aubrey, who seemed impressed with the style the mammal had.

"Heh. Thanks you guys." The wolf says to the kits. "I still haven't finished Warden's cosplay yet. I still gotta get the gloves and watch."

"Oh! He is one of the new Operators ain't he?" Spazzie knew some of the 'R6S' as the cool mammals called it. He heard some new Operators being available as the mammal nods.

"Mhm. If you guys wanna try, there are some empty booths you guys can play. You got time before a ton of 'R6S' players come by." The wolf tells the bunny and fox which has the two of them gasp.

As the wolf leaves to go look for the rest of the items needed for his cosplay the two kits and the two mammals rush over to the others as they look at a schedule list of apparently which conference was going to happen first.

"Bethesda has the ham bones you can carry!" Amare shouts over to Andre who felt himself gasp of joy until he shakes his head.

"Guys! There is some empty booths we can use in the play area for 'RS6'!" Andre says wrongly yet proudly with the short term for the video game title.

Spazzie corrects him and looks over to Katrice and Karen. "Common you guys gotta try it with us!"

Karen and Katrice look at each other as they felt a slight urge to be shouting 'I don't know'.

"I never played this game before." Katrice says to Spazzie. "I might feel like an idiot playing it."

Spazz goes over and hugs to comfort the red panda who felt like she would screw up. "Katrice, we all make mistakes. No one is a pro, not even gaming. But you will do great." He lightly kisses her nose to get some 'dawws' from the Kit Kats.

A slight smile and a chuckle and that was the sound of her being ready to give it a go. Spazz looks over to Karen. "Well. You guys could at least tell me how to play and I am all set." Karen says to the two male adult mammals with the kits asking the same with what Karen said.

"I got it guys. Common, let's walk and talk." Shadow says with the fox walking with the gang over to the opened doors leading to the area. In the area were tons of mammals shouting and getting hyped over the game. As they look for some booths available to cater to the eight of them Shadow was explaining how the game would go. Spazzie and Amare look around until the young kit points over to a clear and nice looking booth. On it was two sides, both having the same controllers and flat screen tvs mounted on the walls with five controllers on each of them.

Shadow finishes explaining on a brief note and telling them that each Operator is different but some certain ones work well together. And so they decide on a friendly tournament on their own.

"I call for a match. Us kits vs you old adults." Alicia says to the older mammals with Amare asking for her to apologize. "Ok. Cool old adults."

"Sounds cool but fair." Shadow says with Spazzie taking a turn in the conversation.

"So what is on the table?" Spazz asks with the kits thinking of what would the winners get.

"Oh! The winners get that ham bone!" Andre shouts with Alicia facepalming herself.

"Ok. How about the winners get to have those big cups with the swirly straws?" Alicia explains as she saw a cart selling those near the doors. She claims that it would be the ultimate prize with both her siblings and her babysitters agreeing to it. With it both being cheap to get but also it looks super cool with so many colors.

The adults agree to the fun friendly tournament as the kits get on one side and the adults get on the other. They quickly start up and there they open a match on a house. First they had to pick their character. Since the kits were going to be the Defenders for this round Andre picked out Warden, Aubrey picking out Echo, Alicia choosing Caveira, and Amare picking Rook. The Kit Kats were all set as the adults had their turn to pick.

As the Attackers, Spazzie picked Sledge as Shadow quickly picks Fuze. Karen decides to pick Blitz. And Katrice thinks hard before she then chooses Dokkaebi just because of how cool she looked.

The Defenders job was simple. Protect the bombs. Don't let either bomb be defused. The Attackers had to go in,defuse one of them, and win the game. Yet the simple win is the last team standing wins.

The adults quickly start to use their drones to sneak in the house. One bomb was detected. So was the other. As for the kits, they seemed to be out of nowhere as it felt like it was empty. However that is until one by one the drones start to shut down from being shot at.

"Ok guys. Just follow me and we should be good." Shadow exclaims with everyone following his lead. They grapple up the roof as they walk up and towards boarded windows.

"Ok. So we just jump in or we-" Before Katrice could say anything, Karen charges in with her pistol firing as she crashes in and taking down a mannequin as she screams in the mic with her having the need to reload. The others soon join her.

"Well, that was fun!" Katrice adds as she looks around with her submachine gun being ready to take down anyone.

As the adults walk around they see the movement in one of the rooms. Quickly Spazz takes out his sledgehammer and starts to break down the door. In one swipe he breaks the door open and charges in as he sees inside is Andre who quickly takes fire. In both times the two hit each other with bullets and a big metal hammer. Until the two hit in sync and their characters die.

"Oh no, a '3 V 3'" Shadow says. Before he could turn around the bullets start flying from down the stairs with Katrice getting killed off.

"WHAT! I DIDN'T EVEN SHOOT MY GUN!" Katrice yells having to feel the gamer side of her growing as she blushes slightly and then coughs as Spazz looks at her with shock and aw. "Gaming changes you."

Karen pulls down her riot shield with both Shadow telling her to flash them. In a flash, the Kit Kats get blinded. In quickness of opening fire as the kits escape, Aubrey takes the fall. Now it was '2 V 2'

"Common Amare we got this!" Alicia shouts in the mic with her Amare deploying a shield in the room that she and him are in.

"What is your plan?" Amare says with her eyes looking devious and yet thinking of a plan.

"I got the back. You cause the distraction. Be as loud as you want bro. I will provide backup." Her character pulls out her silencer pistol as Alicia goes out a broken window and runs back as Amare stays and is protected by the shield and his armor.

Karen keeps her shield by her side with Shadow following her behind and being ready. Amare in the mic starts to scream as he exposes himself after spotting the two going down the stairs with his automatic shotgun. He kept firing until Shadow starts to fire back.

"Don't get too close Karen! Alicia could be planning something." Shadow says to the otter as she crouches with him as they wait it out and do a shield hiding standoff as one shoots and the other hides and so forth.

Alicia keeps telling Amare he is almost behind and ready to strike but just needs to keep hitting the board from behind the window. "I am almost there! Keep going bro! KEEP MAKING THOSE NOISES!" Alicia commands as Amare keeps firing and keeps going without getting shot at.

"I got my lights back on!" Karen says with Shadow providing some fire.

"You got this Karen! Flash the lights!" Before Shadow could be ready to get into action, a silencer goes off and hits Karen's character. Quickly the fox turns himself and opens fire and empties his magazine to stop the fox kit with her character out of the game. However it was too late. Karen was down and out.

It was a '1 V 1' situation now. Both Shadow and Amare were getting the encouragement. Both of the foxes were almost out of ammo. Last magazine. Last round. The clock was ticking fast. They had no choice.

Shadow gets the courage raging in his heart as he takes a deep breath. "THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS!"

In the same moment as Shadow's Amare letted out his rage of glory. "THIS IS FOR MY SIBLINGS!"

The two of them stand up and start to open fire blindly with a well placed stun grenade thrown by the two of them in secret ignite at the same time. All that was heard was muffled gunfire and erie sounds thanks to the stun.

And then, a winner was made. The Defenders won the round. The Kit Kats in union start to hug and jump together while celebrating Amare's win. The adults however took off their headset and where pretty stunned at how well they did.

"I think we underestimated them." Karen says with Katrice agreeing.

"They do know their gaming." The red panda adds.

"Well, we still got more rounds to go for. Wanna give it another go you guys?" Spazzie says with the Kit Kats agreeing to continue. With their headsets on. It was the adults turn to be Defenders. Spazzie was Tachanka, Shadow was Kapkan, Karen was Frost, with Katrice being Doc.

They got themselves ready as the drones started to roll around as they keep shooting at them until they were down. "We got this guys." Shadow says to the others. "We got this in the bag."

Within seconds they start to hear noises from outside. Spazzie quickly sets up his turret and gets himself ready.

"OH MY GOSH!" Shadow screams with everyone being full of worry.

"WHAT IS-" Before Spazzie could finish his sentence he gets interrupted again but this time by Ash's ultimate weapon as it explodes and knocks Shadow far away.

In seconds Spazzie starts firing and going crazy with the Kit Kats charinge in. Alicia as Ash, Andre being Ying, Aubrey being Thatcher, and Amare being the tough Montagne who shields his siblings as the adults open fire while all screaming in the mics.

After half an hour of what felt like war and their throats numb. The both of them had reached the conclusion. The Kit Kats were deemed the winners as they drink their cool cups with their swirly straws and drinking their favorite drinks.

Spazzie comes by with bottled water to cool him and his friends throats. "Wow. Great game guys." The blue bunny said to the red and purple silver fox, his lovely red panda, and the otter who chugs her water down.

"I gotta say, it was fun." Katrice says with her lightly snuggling on Spazz as he blushes lightly and smiles. "Sorry if I screamed so much."

"Nah, you were being an epic gamer like those champs over there." Shadow points to the kits as the kits enjoy their victory drinks.

The group finally decides to walk out to explore the rest of the huge building. They still have the whole day to themselves after all. They were ready for the fun to begin. Both the happy adults, and the 'proud to be winners' Kit Kats. They all were ready to become Epic Gamers. Since they were all Epic.

(Shadow belongs to n-p-wilde)  
(Karen belongs to nightshadeartplace)  
(Katrice belongs to msitubeatz)  
(Spazzie belongs to me)  
(The Kit Kats belong to msitubeatz)


End file.
